


El tiempo en que no estabas

by Marizza Berry (Chiquita5)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiquita5/pseuds/Marizza%20Berry
Summary: Harry esta a punto de iniciar el décimo año junto a su amigo Ron, pero el regreso de su antiguo némesis Draco Malfoy junto  a su antigua mejor amiga Hermione Granger hará que Ron arda en celos y quiera conquistarla de nuevo ¿Su plan traera consecuencias para Draco y Harry?





	1. Capitulo 1

Este proyecto participa en el festival Top!Draco 2016, celebrado por las paginas We love Drarry y I love bottom Harry.  
Obviamente, los personajes no son de mi autoría, de lo contrario el Drarry sería Canon.   
Bueno, este es mi primer Drarry, así que espero no sean muy duros conmigo. Hace tiempo que quería escribir uno y esta fue la mejor oportunidad, así que espero me dejen al menos un review si les gusta la historia. Saludos  
*O*  
Capítulo 1.   
Si había algo que Harry detestaba eran las cena familiares. Una vez al mes, asistían a cenar a casa de su tía Petunia y su insoportable familia. Su tío Vernon eras la persona más insoportable del mundo, siempre con sus indirectas hacia toda su familia, que si Harry era demasiado flacucho, o que el trabajo de su papá (tocaba el piano en diferentes restaurants) algún día los mataría de hambre, o cualquier cosa que le sirviera para hacer alarde de su “perfecta familia”.  
Así que ahí estaba, como cada mes, arreglándose la camisa cuando su mamá entró, como cada mes, a vigilar que no tuviera un pretexto nuevo para querer librarse del evento  
-Cariño ¿Estás listo? – dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta de su habitación   
-Nunca he estado listo para esto, lo sabes  
Lily Potter le dedico una mirada severa   
-Abajo en 5 minutos – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.  
No la culpaba, después de 11 años peleando y escuchando los, cada vez más tontos, pretextos de su hijo era normal que hubiera llegado a su límite.  
En media hora, ya estaban llegando a Surrey. El barrio era perfecto para sus tíos, todo era absolutamente igual, las casas, la gente, las vidas.  
-Lily querida – En cuanto comenzaron a aparcar, su tía ya está abriendo la puerta para invitarlos a entrar – que gusto que hayan venido – se abalanzó a besar a casa uno mientras los invitaba a pasar.  
La cena transcurrió sin mucho problema, algunos comentarios desagradables por parte de Vernon, James y Lily restándole importancia, tía Petunia nerviosa de tener que calmar a su marido y Dudley atento a la hora del postre.  
-Chicos ¿Por qué no van al cuarto de Dudley a jugar un rato? – ofreció Petunia – los llamaré cuando el postre este servido.  
-Claro – contestó Harry, acostumbrado a que ese fuera el pretexto para poder entablar “pláticas de adultos”   
Caminó junto con Dudley a su cuarto. Después de tantos años de una convivencia obligatoria ya tenían un buen trato, hablar lo menos posible. Una vez en el cuarto de su primo, Harry tomaría un libro y lo leería hasta que el postre estuviera listo mientras Dudley sacaría su carísima consola de videojuegos y perdería una y otra vez. Tal vez por eso se sorprendió cuando comenzó la plática  
-Yo sé de qué van a hablar – Dijo mientras ponía esa cara de superioridad que en realidad le daba un aire de puerquito rígido  
\- Bien Duders, al fin ha entrado algo en tu cerebro   
\- Eres un imbécil, sabes que mis amigos y yo siempre obtenemos información que es relevante  
\- Claro, solo porque eso les permite seguir siendo un grupo de matones jóvenes.  
\- Jódete, tú y el pelo de zanahoria van a arrepentirse – Se giró para comenzar su juego y Harry pudo ver una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.  
¿Qué seria aquello que sabía y porque era importante? Estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la escuela pues mañana regresaban a cursar décimo año. Claro que ahí también tenían una regla, ignorarse. Estaba a punto de ceder y preguntarle lo que sabía, cuando éste salió del cuarto. Bien, esperaría hasta el siguiente día, de todos modos no podía ser tan grave.  
*0*  
Cuando llegó a la escuela, lo primero que vio fue el grupo de pelirrojos agrupados cerca de la entrada, la familia Weasley eran inconfundibles, Percy era el mayor quien cursaba séptimo año, después estaban los gemelos (Fred y George) quienes eran un año mayor que Harry, Ron era su mejor amigo y ambos comenzaban décimo año juntos y finalmente Ginny quien estaba en noveno grado. Se despidió de su papá (Quien insistía en llevarlo camino a su trabajo) y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, de pronto se dio cuenta de que todos observaban hacia el estacionamiento. Justo ahí, bajando de un Beetle rojo estaban Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.  
Casi corrió el tramo que le faltaba hasta donde estaban los Weasley  
-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Qué hacen ellos juntos?  
\- Oh, Hola Harry –dijo tranquilamente Fred  
\- Como siempre manteniendo la calma ¿Eh, chico?- Continuo George y ambos rieron  
\- Es en serio, ¿Qué rayos le está pasando al mundo?  
\- Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos Harry, pero supongo que si nadie tuvo la amabilidad de avisarnos es porque este asunto no nos concierne – acto seguido una enojada Ginny se dio media vuelta y se fue  
\- ¿Ron? –El pelirrojo había permanecido callado, su cara mostraba el shock en el que se encontraba, al parecer Harry no era el único sorprendido.  
Debían estar alucinando. Hermione había sido su amiga de la infancia y claro, el primer amor de Ron. Los Weasley y los Granger habían sido vecinos, mientras que Lili y Molly se habían hecho amigas cuando iban por los niños al jardín de infantes, la consecuencia lógica es que los tres se habían hecho amigos inseparables, claro que cuando la chica se hartaba de sus “Juegos de hombres” se aliaba con Ginny para torturándolos, formando así una hermandad entre ellas. Ron le había confesado, cuando tenían 9 años, que estaba enamorado de ella, ella a su vez le había confesado que se mudaba a América con su papá quien se estaba divorciando. A pesar de que los tres juraron que serían amigos siempre, que se escribirían y que nada cambiaría, la verdad fue que no funcionó dejaron de escribirse, de llamarse y perdieron contacto con los años. Ron estuvo en depresión por muchos años, hasta que comenzó a salir hace 3 meses con Lavender Brown.  
La historia con Draco Malfoy era totalmente diferente. Cuando tenían 7 años, habían entrado al mismo colegio, era un niño mimado y se hacia el rudo de la escuela. En su primera semana de clases, él y dudley se habían “aliado” para atormentar a los niños más débiles. Cuando quisieron molestar a Ron y Harry, Hermione llamó a la maestra, ganándose el odio de ambos, pero el rubio no dejo las cosas ahí. La esperó a la salida y para cuando ellos llegaron, sus libros ya estaban rotos y la mochila destrozada. Eso desató la guerra entre ellos la cual se fue incrementando con los años, hasta que llegaron a los 11 años y el rubio desapareció de sus vidas. Fue un completo alivio para todos, principalmente por que Dudley había quedado con toda la deuda de los pobres chicos a los que había molestado y pagaba cada semana con un hermano mayor molesto.  
Así que, ahí estaban los dos, enemigos jurados desde la infancia, sonriendo uno al otro, bajando de su auto caro y claramente, en sus 5 sentidos. Harry había llegado a la conclusión lógica de todo eso, estaban saliendo.  
-Será mejor que vayamos a clases – dijo mientras empujaba al pelirrojo  
-Olvídalo Harry, pasaré a la enfermería, creo que voy a vomitar – Su tono era entre molesto y herido, pero caminó alzando la cabeza y se aseguró de pasar frente a los recién llegados, sin voltear ni un milímetro la cabeza en su dirección, lo que fue mejor porque en cuento lo vieron, Hermione se paró en seco y acto seguido Malfoy la tomó por los hombros, le dijo algo al oído y siguieron caminando tranquilamente. Algo dentro de Harry le provocó ganas de vomitar al confirmar sus sospechas.  
Cuando llegó a clase de literatura, pudo ver al rubio sentado en uno de los últimos lugares, claro justo cerca de su lugar favorito. Caminó altivo hasta su lugar, no le daría el gusto de seguir arruinándole el día. Se sentó esperando algún comentario ácido de parte de él, pero después de unos minutos no había recibido ni una mirada,   
¡Ahora el muy maldito lo iba a ignorar! Pues él también podía hacerlo.  
No vio a Ron hasta la última hora antes de entrar a estudios sociales, estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada perdida y a su lado una molesta Lavender se dedicaba a mandar mensajes de texto.   
-Hey ¿Cómo te fue en la enfermería?  
-No lo suficiente bien como para que me mandaran a casa – bufó – pero creo que tengo algunas noticias que darte, ¿Vas a entrar en algún club?  
-No lo sé, quiero algo tranquilo este año  
-O podrías probar suerte en el equipo de soccer  
\- Jajaja claro que no, estaría muerto en el primer entrenamiento – dijo riendo, pero la cara de Ron seguía sería – oh… ¿era en serio?  
-Claro que es en serio- dijo mientras lo empujaba lejos de su novia y los demás chicos – yo NECESITO que entres en el equipo de soccer compañero.  
-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Hermione?   
-Esto tiene TODO que ver con ella, tú y yo entraremos al equipo porque el capitán de este año… - no pudo terminar la oración cuando todos comenzaron a apresurarlos para entrar al aula.  
Caminaron hasta sus bancos de siempre, y justo cuando iba a preguntar que mosca le había picado, entraron al aula una sonriente Hermione Granger y un altivo Draco Malfoy, apenas se encontró con los ojos de Hermione ella se sonrojo e hizo un amago de sonrisa leve, cosa que lo descolocó. Cuando giró hacia Malfoy este tenía los puños cerrados y la mirada que le enviaba era fría. Por su parte, Ron se pasaba las manos entre el cabello, se notaba nervioso, pero le dedicaba a la castaña una mirada que seguramente el consideraba seductora pero lo hacía parecer cachorro estreñido. Su ¿Amiga? Debió pensar lo mismo porque pasó de la sorpresa a una casi carcajada, hasta que el rubio la jaló a dos asientos disponibles.  
La profesora McGonagall llegó haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. No alcanzó a escuchar casi nada de lo explicado en la clase. Su mente, y para que mentir, también su mirada, estaban puestas en Draco Malfoy. De donde venía esa extraña relación que estaba manteniendo con la que algún día fue su mejor amiga, porque habían regresado. Se notaban muy cercanos, pero la castaña había sonreído al ver a Ron, y la química que ellos habían tenido alguna vez parecía seguir viva. Claro que la tenía difícil porque el rubio también estaba de buen ver, se había vuelto alto, con la nariz respingada y labios carnosos, se veía con un cuerpo bien torneado y un trasero…. “¡oh no! No vayas por ese camino” una cosa era que sus hormonas de adolecente se alborotaran y otra que lo hicieran por su enemigo jurado.  
-¿Señor Potter? – le llamó la voz de la Maestra  
-¿eh? – sabía que algo le habían preguntado, ¡Maldito Malfoy!  
-Sería tan amable de repetir ¿Cómo enfrenta Inglaterra la globalización desde una identidad y una economía fortalecida frente al resto de las naciones?  
-¿eh?  
-Parece que necesitamos un poco de tarea extra, gracias por recordármelo Sr. Potter – un abucheo general se escuchó y algunas miradas asesinas le llegaron. Pero le pareció ver a Malfoy reprimiendo una sonrisa -Y también necesitamos un proyecto – ahora sí que lo asesinarían- en parejas, así que busquen con quien trabajar – cuando Harry quiso buscar a Ron, éste ya estaba al lado de Hermione, pidiéndole que fueran parejas y asombrosamente ella dijo que sí  
-¿Neville? – se giró buscando a su compañero, quien casi siempre quedaba sin pareja  
-Lo siento, estoy con Padma – dijo señalando a la chica de más adelante   
-Bien, ya que todos tienen pareja – continuo la profesora   
-Yo no tengo – dijo Malfoy desde su lugar  
-Ni yo – agrego Harry lo más bajo que pudo  
-Bien, trabajaran juntos. Ahora anoten los requisitos del trabajo…

Salió furioso de la clase, su mejor amigo lo había dejado solo, eso sí que no se lo esperaba  
-Potter – El grito lo paro en seco, conocía esa voz, le había provocado miedo, enojo, desagrado. Pero ahora, su voz parecía otra, él parecía otro y Harry se ponía colorado solo de pensar en lo que había estado observado en clase. Giró lentamente.  
-Malfoy – quiso sonar frio pero la voz que salió le recordaba más a una niñita nerviosa, maldijo en su mente.  
-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo – dijo alcanzando al moreno – no voy a bajar mis notas por mucho que tú seas un desobligado  
-Malfoy, ni siquiera sabes qué clase de estudiante soy, no has estado aquí en 3 años, no puedes pretender que me conoces  
-“¿Eh?”... creo que es la clase de respuestas de un desobligado – ahora si estaba rojo como un tomate, y la sonrisa que tenía el más alto era de triunfo  
-Como sea, lo haré solo y pondré tu nombre, ya puedes irte – dijo mientras daba la vuelta. Un rápido tirón lo llevo entre una columna y los casilleros, Malfoy estaba arrinconándolo.  
-Dije que no dejaría que un desobligado me hiciera bajar mis notas – dijo mientras lo apretaba un poco más contra la pared – además, princesita, esto será divertido – le dio un suave roce de labios muy cerca de la boca, que si no hubiera sido por la sudadera grande que llevaba hubiera dejado ver lo poco que le desagradaba – te veo mañana a las 8 en la biblioteca, no me hagas esperar – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo, dejando a Harry confundido y excitado a partes iguales.   
*O*  
Nota de la autora:  
Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Como ya dije, soy nueva en esto pero espero que me dejen sus comentarios en un Review, tambien disculpen si la redacción y el formato son algo difíciles de entender pero es mi primer fic en esta plataforma y no la he acabado de entender bien (mi inglés esta un poco oxidado) así que si alguien me recomienda un tutorial para entenderlo se los voy a agradecer. Saludos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Estaba sentado en el comedor, las clases habían terminado hace ya media hora pero ahí estaba esperando al idiota que se hacía llamar su "mejor amigo". Sólo esperaría 5 minutos más, si no llegaba que se jodiera. En eso estaba cuando el grupo de Dudley hizo si entrada triunfal, haciendo el papel de "hombres dueños del lugar" lo cual era básicamente gritar e intimidar a los más pequeños que aún estaban ahí.

Se sentaron en la mesa que siempre ocupaban, y se dedicaron a armar su siguiente ataque, Harry sabía que el 80% de ellos terminarían en el reclusorio y el restante trabajando en la empresa de taladros de su tío Vernon.

\- Hey Malfoy- gritó de pronto Dudley, mientras caminaba hacia el rubio que entraba acompañado de un chico al que reconocía como Zabinni.

O el rubio no lo había escuchado o lo había ignorado olímpicamente, algo dentro del moreno esperaba que fuera la segunda opción.

\- Te estoy hablando imbécil – Bueno, al menos era capaz de darse cuenta de que lo ignoraban

\- ¿Qué quieres Dudley? - dijo Draco volteándose con una mirada bastante fría.

\- Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de volver a ser parte de MI Grupo, si sabes lo que te conviene – la mirada que le dio, descoloco por un momento al de los ojos grises.

\- Bueno, lo pensaré -dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

Tan pronto giró, su primo tomó vuelo con el puño y lo dirigió al costado del rubio. No supo que fuerza lo impulsó a ponerse de pie tan rápido que se mareo, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Malfoy detuvo el brazo de su primo y apretó sus nudillos provocándole que se doblará un poco por el dolor

-Ahora escúchame bien – usaba un tono frío que hasta el moreno dio un paso atrás – no tengo ningún interés en formar parte de tu asqueroso grupo, y si TÚ sabes lo que conviene no volverás a molestar en esta escuela

-Ya! Ahora me dirás que te dedicas a salvar a los inocentes

-No te equivoques idiota, llegó un nuevo líder a esta escuela

-Pues no es eso lo que yo he escuchado – Dudley quiso hacerse el ruso, pero entonces le apretó más fuerte la mano y quedó de rodillas, aún así siguió hablando con la furia en su cara – sé porque regresaste, se los rumores que hay de ti y puedo contárselo a todos

-No se de que hablas, pero te daré un consejo, mantente alejado de rumores, podrías morir muy joven – ahora realmente mostraba una mirada asesina que hizo que todos contuvieran por un minuto la respiración. Finalmente Draco apretó más el agarre y lo aventó lejos de él, se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

Cuando su primo se paró estaba hecho una furia, había sido humillado frente a su séquito y eso, suponía Harry, le traería problemas graves.

-¿Viste eso compañero? -Ron acababa de llegar y se estaba sentando a su lado.

Un bufido por parte del pelinegro fue su única respuesta

-Bien, ya se que estas enojado, pero tengo una buena explicación, una gran propuesta y si eso no es suficiente tengo una bolsa de skittles verdes sólo para ti

-Comienza con los skittles, veremos si te perdono

Ese es mi muchacho- se sentó mientras sacaba de su abrigo la bolsa de dulces – ahora, prepárate para escucharlo todo…

Así, el pelirrojo comenzó diciéndole que cuando había visto juntos a Draco y Hermione se había enojado y sentido traicionado a partes iguales, pero en la enfermería de dio cuenta que en realidad era una nueva oportunidad de retomar lo que alguna vez había tenido con ella y que nunca había dejado de sentir, así que investigó con Pansy Parkinson (la más chismosa de la generación). Lo único que había conseguido era que, habían visto que estaban viviendo en la antigua casa Malfoy, que Draco había sido elegido capitán del equipo de soccer y que al parecer habían escuchado a la castaña negando tener una relación sentimental con el rubio.

El brillante plan de Reconquista de su amigo incluía que Harry hiciera la prueba para el equipo y lo humillara, logrando que si ex mejor amiga borrara cualquier indicio de amor que tuviera por Malfoy.

-Bien, es un plan perfecto – dijo el moreno – sólo encuentro un error en este fantástico plan ¡YO NO SE NADA DE SOCCER!

-Oh! No te preocupes por ese detalle, eres hijo de uno de los mejores jugadores que ha pisado la escuela, esta en tus venas.

-Si claro, eso lo resuelve todo – el sarcasmo en su voz era más que notorio- olvidas un pequeño detalle. Él ha entrenado por años, yo con trabajos corro por las mañanas para evadir a mi papá

-Te he visto jugar en clases de Deportes, lo haces muy bien, con un poco de práctica lo alcanzar as sin problemas.

-Olvidado Ron, además … sabes que existe otra razón por la que no juego soccer – de pronto Ron se puso serio, enderezo la postura y bajó la voz

-Pues tal vez, también es hora de que enfrentar tus miedos

-No tienes idea de lo que dices…

-Escucha Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, mee preocupa que no siquiera tu sabes quien eres, quiero estar con Hermione pero también quiero que tú puedas ser tú frente a todos

-Olvidalo Ron- dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa – esta es mi decisión

-¡ESTOY CANSADO! -El pelirrojo azotó la mesa y se paró de golpe, ganándose la mirada de lo que quedaban en el comedor. Tomó a su mejor amigo del brazo y lo arrastró afuera.

Una vez fuera del comedor lo soltó y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, por un momento Harry dudó pero terminó siguiéndolo, caminaron hasta las canchas de soccer que estaban prácticamente vacías y subieron a su lugar de costumbre en las gradas.

-Te he visto sufrir por esto – comenzó Ron con voz calmada – Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedes seguir mintiéndote con esto, hace un año, cuando me dijiste que eras gay se que no te apoyé cómo debí, que entré en pánico y fui un idiota pero ahora quiero apoyarte, quiero que te apoyes en mi hermano.

Harry estaba en shock, hacía casi un año que había descubierto que era gay cuando Ginny quiso besarlo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neville, él rechazó el beso sin pensarlo dos veces, pero cuando el amigo de los gemelos Lee Jordan, ya pasado de copas, le había agarrado el culo creyendo que era Oliver Woods, llegó a casa confundido y excitado a partes iguales. Ahí comenzó a hacer diferentes intentos de salir con chicas, el resultado siempre fue el mismo, no lograba sentir nada con ellas.

La primera y única persona a quien se lo había contado había sido Ron, quien tuvo un ataque De nervios como primera reacción y cambio su actitud por algunos meses, poco después volvió a ser el mismo de antes, cosa que él agradeció infinitamente, al final sólo a él pudo contarle las cosas que iba descubriendo, los chicos que se le hacían atractivos y finalmente el vergonzoso momento en que se dio cuenta que estar en las duchas con sus compañeros de clase de Deportes le ponía algunas partes del cuerpo duras, fue ahí cuando dejó de bañarse con todos, y se emocionó al saber que ese año la clase no era obligatoria. Tenía demasiado miedo de que alguien se enterara de que era gay, pues además de las burlas de la escuela no soportaría ver la vergüenza en la cara de sus papás.

Así que ahí están Ron dándole el apoyo que antes no le había dado, pero él No estaba seguro de querer salir del closet, no siquiera había alguien que le gustara y la imagen de Draco Malfoy con ese caso beso no significaba nada.

-Escucha Ron, de verdad lo aprecio pero… no es el momento, ni siquiera se si quiero que la gente lo sepa

-Te he visto cuando platicas con la gente, no eres tú, cada vez que tus papás te preguntan si tienes novia ya o cuando ese chico Diggory pasa cerca y crees que si lo volteas as ver la gente dura automáticamente que eres gay…. Realmente, la mayoría de los prejuicios están en ti.

-Y entrar al club de soccer ¿cómo me ayudará exactamente?

-¡Esa es la actitud! Las pruebas son mañana en la tarde, nos veremos en la cancha a las 4 y haremos la prueba juntos, a partir de ahí el plan se explicará solo. No te arrepentirás

-¡Espera no he aceptado! – trato de parar a su amigo pero este ya estaba corriendo de regreso a la escuela.

Algo le decía que ese sería un año muy movido.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3.  
Draco Malfoy era un chico de 11 años al cual le habían pasado una gran cantidad de cosas a las que la gente catalogaba como malas, él difería, para él todo era una venganza del destino (o de Dios, o Zeus, o quien quiera que gobernara al mundo), por haber golpeado a esos chicos cuando iba en la escuela elemental.  
Ahora que había regresado a Londres, espera que esa “Mala suerte” como Robert* Solía llamarla, desapareciera. Ahí nadie sabía nada de su pasado, o eso había creído hasta que el obeso de Dudley Dursley había hecho referencia a que sabía algo, pues bien, él le enseñaría a mantener la boca cerrada.  
Estaba trazando su plan mientras tomaba té y tostadas con mermelada, cuando apareció cierta castaña en la cocina.  
\- Creí que te levantarías más tarde- le dijo mientras se servía algo de té – después de todo tenemos clase hasta las 9:30   
\- Quedé con alguien en la biblioteca – dijo el rubio – ¿y tú?  
\- ¡Oh! Trabajaré en mi proyecto de sociales- el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba  
\- ¡Vaya! Así que la comadreja hizo su movimiento. Más vale Hermione Granger que no intentes engañarme con él – dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella  
\- Así que tú también has escuchado los rumores ¿eh?  
\- Bueno, veamos, vivimos juntos, vamos juntos a la escuela, te cargo los libros y te trato mejor que cualquier patán con quien hayas salido. Creo que los rumores tienen fundamento – depositó un beso en su frente y regreso a su desayuno.  
\- Cómo sea, dime que haremos con eso  
\- En menos de una semana andarás besuqueándote con Weasley, así que sería mejor desmentirlos, yo no quedaré como el cornudo   
\- ¡No andaré con él en una semana! – dijo indignada, pero el sonrojo aumentado en sus mejillas, reflejaban otra cosa  
\- Cómo sea, asegúrate de hacerle saber que si te lastima, las palizas de 4to grado no serán nada comparado con lo que le hare.  
\- El Draco protector me da más miedo que el que me tiró los libros en 3er grado – dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo  
\- Vamos, te dejaré de camino a la escuela. Y recuerda llegar temprano a casa porque hay que preparara todo para su llegada  
\- Eres el hermano más pesado que me pudieron dar  
Draco medio sonrió ante ese comentario. Ellos casi nunca usaban esa palabra pero cuando lo hacían, sabían que era una manera de agradecerse el tiempo juntos.  
Cuando los Malfoy se habían ido a América a probar un nuevo tratamiento para la enfermedad de su padre, había pasado los peores 3 meses de su vida. Viendo cómo la enfermedad avanzaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo. Cuando su padre perdió la pelea, le tocó ver a su madre tratar de ser fuerte, trabajar y buscar sacarlo adelante. Así que, en lugar de vivir su duelo se dedicó a evitar que su madre se desmoronara. La ayudaba, la escuchaba, hacia la comida para cuando ella llegaba cansada de trabajar y administraba el dinero de la casa. Algunas veces la pasaban mal, el dinero escaseaba y su madre comenzaba a desmoronarse, eso le hacía pensar nuevamente que seguía en deuda con la vida por haber tratado mal a esos niños pequeños. Fue hasta tres meses después cuando llegó el pago del seguro de su padre, y entonces pudieron relajarse un poco. Se vistieron elegantes (Cómo solo los Malfoy saben hacerlo) y fueron a cenar a un restaurant caro, donde brindaron por la memoria de Lucius Malfoy, recordaron algunas anécdotas felices, algunas tristes, se contaron secretos familiares y dejaron ir el recuerdo del Patriarca de la familia, así con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Meses después, algo había cambiado en su madre, no era solo que ya estaban más relajados económicamente, sino que volvía a ponerse guapa cantaba por la casa y volvía a ser parlanchina poco tiempo después, Draco se enteró de que la razón era que su madre había conocido a alguien, un “amigo adulto para variar” como lo había descrito ella. Él sabía perfectamente que era algo más que eso, pero le daba igual mientras su madre estuviera contenta, además el comenzaba a preocuparse por sus propias hormonas como para encima cargar las de ella.  
Así que, cuando su madre le pidió que fueran a cenar con su “novio” y la hija de él, se imaginó que una boda o vivir juntos era el verdadero motivo. Lo que nunca imagino fue ver a Robert y Hermione Granger. Ambos pre adolescentes se mostraron sorprendidos, enojados, se rebelaron, se negaron y cuando vieron la tristeza en la cara de sus padres, olvidaron todo lo anterior y aceptaron el matrimonio.   
Claro que el inicio de la nueva familia había sido desastroso, pero con el paso del tiempo, se habían conocido realmente, él había conocido a una Hermione que nunca imagino, aprendieron que tenían cosas en común, compartieron anécdotas de su vida, se hicieron amigos y tiempo después, apareció entre ellos una lazo que ninguno conocía “Hermandad”   
*O*  
Llego a la biblioteca 5 minutos antes de las 8, y se sorprendió al ver que Potter ya estaba ahí, claro, no se había dignado a sacar ningún libro ni a comenzar el trabajo, sólo estaba con sus audífonos puestos y trazando algo con su dedo en la mesa. ¡Vaya crío! A Draco siempre le había parecido que tomaba la vida muy tranquila o que le iba demasiado bien, por eso lo había torturado junto a sus amigos en la escuela elemental. Sin embargo, ahora lo veía diferente, parecía tener la mirada de alguien que no puede ser él mismo, sentimiento que el rubio conocía muy bien. Así que las ganas de molestarlo habían pasado a ser ahora un ligero ¿interés? “Eso sí que es nuevo” pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba el moreno.  
\- Vaya al menos la puntualidad es algo que conoces- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro  
\- Terminemos con esto lo más pronto posible – respondió el moreno y con un movimiento que trató de disfrazar de desagrado, se apartó de él. Vaya pensó cualquiera pensaría que mi presencia lo puso nervioso  
\- Si realmente quisieras eso, ya hubieras comenzado a investigar – usaba un tono de voz que dejaba ver que quería relajar el ambiente, después de todo, no necesitaba que Potter estuviera todo el tiempo a la defensiva, ni siquiera lo odiaba ya, era simplemente que no podrían ser amigos nunca, pero vaya que le encantaba verlo enojado.  
\- Ya comencé – dijo en voz baja – tengo información aquí – sacó algunas hojas de su mochila y se las pasó al rubio. Le echó un vistazo a las hojas y pudo ver un trabajo bastante elaborado y largo, una A segura, sino fuera bajado de internet.  
\- Bien, pero no entregaré un trabajo bajado de internet, aunque fue un gran esfuerzo para terminar esto rápido y dejar de vernos lo más pronto posible – trato de no sonar ofendido, pero ya era demasiado tarde  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo sólo… ¡aghh olvídalo! – le quitó las hojas y el rubor en sus mejillas se veía adorable… ¿Qué? NO, no no no no – yo solo, no quería que pensaras que soy un idiota.  
Oh, eso lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, ¿Por qué parecía como que él realmente quería impresionarlo? ¿Y porque él se sentía apreciado?, un sentimiento que le aterraba comenzaba a surgir en su estómago.  
\- Lo lamento. Escucha, comencemos de nuevo, hagamos este trabajo bien, ya no somos unos niños de 7 años ¿Qué dices? – Por instinto, tendió su mano ¿Qué esperaba? Había sido como decirle que quería tener una relación más allá del trabajo que estaban destinado a hacer, pero lo más sorprendente de todo, fue que él la tomó.  
\- Claro, hagámoslo – y la sonrisa que le ofreció le detuvo el mundo por un momento.

Trabajar con él resulto hasta divertido, investigaron, extrajeron la información más relevante y en 40 minutos tenían un excelente trabajo. Sorprendentemente, en el transcurso de esos 40 minutos se habían insultado, hablado con sarcasmo y reído, como si se entendieran desde siempre. Un sentimiento que Draco ya había experimentado una vez crecía en él, y estaba sorprendido y aterrorizado a partes iguales, no podía estarle pasando eso, no de nuevo.  
\- Bien, creo que lo hicimos bien Malfoy   
\- ¿Eh? – la voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
\- Vaya respuesta tan inteligente- se burló el otro, y su risa simplemente le provocaba a querer ponerlo contra la pared y tomarlo en esa biblioteca ¡QUE CARAJOS LE ESTABA PASANDO! –oye, ¿estás bien?  
\- Claro. Bien, hemos terminado, así que, porque no vamos a la escuela ahora – quería alejarse de esos sentimientos que estaban naciendo, o creciendo, o regresando… no lo sabía pero el temor lo estaba consumiendo.  
\- Oh claro, será mejor que corra a tomar el autobús, de lo contrario no llegaré a la primera hora  
\- No seas tonto, te llevo yo – vaya que era idiota, debió dejarlo irse solo  
\- ¿De verdad?   
\- No suenes tan sorprendido, cualquiera diría que soy una mala persona  
\- Nadie nunca pensaría algo como eso   
\- Oh vaya Potter, realmente quieres caminar hasta la escuela ¿verdad?  
Harry caminó hacia la entrada con su mochila en el hombro y solo se giró para sacarle la lengua al rubio, en serio que tenía ¿8 años?  
Subieron al carro, y por un momento, un maravilloso momento Draco pensó que todo el camino sería callado, pero claro era Potter con quien iba.  
\- Escucha, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
\- Estoy seguro de que igual la harás  
\- ¿Hermione y tú están saliendo?  
\- Pfff… vaya que te volviste bastante crédulo en estos años, ¿de verdad creíste todos los chismes?  
\- Bueno, todo apunta a que eso es lo que sucede  
\- Entonces, ¿para qué me preguntas?  
\- Bueno, porque me niego a creer que sea verdad – y ahí estaba el sonrojo de nuevo – es decir, solo me parece increíble, no es que me afecte de todas maneras, como sea da igual, fue una pregunta tonta  
Oh Potter, no sabes lo que me provocas cuando te pones todo nervioso. Espera ¿QUE? Su subconsciente estaba realmente enfermo, No podía sentir nada, ni por Potter ni por ningún otro chico.  
\- No estamos saliendo – trato de poner un tono frio, lo que pareció funcionar por que no hubo más conversación en el camino, aunque con eso en realidad termino decepcionado y no aliviado.  
El resto del camino se encontró pensando en esa extraña ola de sentimientos que estaban luchando por salir de él, en ese sentimiento de querer comerle la boca y quitar esa mueca de enojo que asomaba el rostro de su acompañante, así que entre controlar a sus instintos y a su lívido, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya habían llegado a la escuela.  
\- Gracias por traerme – acto seguido Harry se bajó de su auto y casi corrió a la entrada de la escuela. Bien, eso era lo mejor se dijo, así se evitaba problemas. Pero si era así, ¿por qué se sentía tan solo?, ¿Por qué su mano seguía cerrada alrededor de un brazo invisible al que había tratado de detener antes de que bajara del auto? ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que Potter le iba a traer una gran cantidad de dolores de cabeza?


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4.   
Caminó enojado, ni siquiera acababa de entender lo que había pasado. Primero Draco había sido agradable, hasta amigable y después volvía a ser el tipo pedante al que daban ganas de volarle los dientes. Nunca antes se había sentido de la manera en que estaba sintiéndose ahora, frustrado y esperanzado a partes iguales _Espera ¿Qué? ¡NO! De ninguna manera estoy teniendo sentimientos por Malfoy_. Era sólo una pésima confusión, sus hormonas estaban reaccionando porque nunca había tenido algún tipo de experiencia desde que se había descubierto gay.   
\- ¡Harry! – la voz de Ginny gritándole lo regresó a la tierra.  
\- ¿Qué? Perdón Ginny no estaba escuchando  
-Ya lo noté – trató de poner una mueca divertida – Te decía que si has visto a Ron  
\- Ahh, no, creo que iba a verse en la biblioteca con Hermione   
\- ¿Cuándo lo harás entrar en razón Harry?   
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
-No, mi hermano no puede volver a estar detrás de ella, ahora es la novia de Malfoy, tarde o temprano le romperá el corazón otra vez y recibirá una paliza que no va a olvidar  
-No Ginny, te equivocas, Malfoy y ella no están saliendo, ellos son amigos… creo  
\- ¡Oh Harry!, claro que están juntos, toda la escuela lo sabe, sé que es difícil que lo entiendas porque ustedes eran amigos, pero parece ser que América la volvió una chica fácil   
\- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIR ESO! - Un enojado Ron estaba parado detrás de ella con la cara tan roja que sólo se podía significar problemas  
-Ya te darás cuenta tu sólo – dicho esto la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y sacudiendo su melena se fue rumbo a la cafetería.  
-Vaya! Creo que Ginny realmente está enojada con Hermione – el pelinegro trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo  
-Eso no le da ningún derecho a insultarla, tendré que hablar con mi madre acerca de esto – Harry pudo escuchar el tono amargo en su voz, pero cuando volvió a hablar parecía más relajado- así que, tengo grandes noticias para ti  
\- ¿Para mí? ¿De qué manera tú relación con Hermione podría traerme algún beneficio?  
\- ¡Oh! Más de lo que te imaginas compañero, verás… resulta que el hurón y ella no están saliendo- la mirada le brillaba de una manera que el pelirrojo le recordó a los gemelos cuando tramaban algo realmente grande.  
-Lo sé  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - se notaba su sorpresa en la voz  
-Me lo dijo Dra…Malfoy hace rato  
\- ¿QUÉ?  
-No es lo que imaginas-dijo molesto el moreno, notando como comenzaban a arder sus mejillas – nos vimos en la biblioteca para realizar el trabajo de sociales  
-Entonces… ¿Cómo les fue? - preguntó alzando una ceja. Esta nueva actitud de su mejor amigo realmente comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas.  
-Tan bien como puede irte con Malfoy. Ron, no entiendo a que vienen esta clase de preguntas  
-Tranquilo hombre, solo estoy interesado en la vida de mi mejor amigo – dijo poniendo su mejor cara de inocente, la cual nunca funcionaba   
\- ¡Pues vaya mejor amigo! Primero me abandonas por una chica, la cual, dicho sea de paso, ya ni siquiera me dirige la palabra. Después me dices que debo entrar al club de soccer, hacer que todo el mundo se entere de mi mayor secreto y finalmente, vienes a hacer preguntas acerca de mi peor enemigo mientras pones sonrisitas tontas – Realmente comenzaba a llegar a su límite de paciencia y era tan solo las 9 de la mañana  
\- Bueno –dijo su amigo con voz suave – ella realmente te extraña, pero tiene miedo de que la ignores o ya no quieras saber nada de ella.  
\- ¿Hermione?   
\- No, la profesora McGonagall. Por supuesto que Hermione  
\- ¡Eso es tonto! Es decir, ¡éramos los mejores amigos!  
\- ¡Genial! Entonces le diré que si asistirás a la cena esta noche – Dijo Ron retomando su tono jovial   
\- ¿QUÉ? ¿CENA? ¿CUAL CENA?  
\- Pues ella nos ha invitado a cenar ¿Iras cierto? Ella realmente te ha extrañado  
Hermione lo había extrañado. Harry se había sentido verdaderamente traicionado cuando la vio con Malfoy, pero no podía negar que la extrañaba muchísimo. Ella había sido su única amiga mujer hasta que Ginny comenzó a hablarle, y aun así la relación nunca había sido ni la mitad de lo que era con la castaña. Ella era la hermana que nunca tuvo, habían vivido grandes aventuras y travesuras. Los tres sabían muchas cosas de sus infancias. Solo ellos conocían sus secretos mejor guardados; solo a ellos les había contado por qué odiaba a Vernon Dursley.  
Cuando sus padres lo habían dejado al cuidado de sus tíos cuando tuvieron que pasar 2 días en el hospital cuidando a su abuela, su tío “accidentalmente” lo había encerrado en la alacena de su casa, fueron las 3 peores horas de su vida. Cuando al fin abrió la puerta la “sutil” amenaza/disculpa de Vernon (Fue un accidente debilucho, será mejor que no le digas a nadie, no querrás que tu padre y yo peleemos, ya sabes que podría ganarle y mandarlo al hospital a acompañar a tu abuela) había sido suficientes para que él no dijera nada.  
Sus amigos habían notado su cambio de actitud de inmediato y Hermione lo había hecho contarles todo, claro que ella había quería ir a decirle a los adultos, pero Harry y Ron la habían convencido de no hacerlo, así que se había dedicado a apoyarlo, escucharlo y odiado al tío de Harry tanto como una chica de 6 años podía.  
Definitivamente, la extrañaba en su vida.  
-Iré, claro que iré – afirmó mientras entraban a su primera clase.  
“O”  
-Simplemente toma los dos postres Zabini y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo  
-Oh Draco, tu realmente sabes cómo hacer amigos – dijo el italiano mientras tomaba los dos postres – has estado gruñendo todo el día, podrías para un poco para variar. Vamos, cuéntame que te pasa.  
\- Nada. Tengo demasiado trabajo el día de hoy, es todo. Primero debo hacer las pruebas para el equipo de soccer, terminar los deberes de Química y arreglar la casa para la cena de regreso de mis padres – La realidad era que él podía con eso y más, pero no iba a contarle que su mal humor se debía a que Potter comenzaba a llamar su atención más de lo que quería aceptar, pero su principal enojo era que había echado todo a perder cuando volvió a hablarle como el patán que solía ser.   
-Escuche que Weasley y Potter harán la prueba   
\- ¿En serio? – se maldijo por dentro, su voz reamente delataba lo interesado que estaba – Eso será bastante rápido  
-No creo que tanto, escuche que Weasley ha estado entrenando, en cuanto a Potter, él es bastante bueno – Blaise fingía que no se daba cuenta de los verdaderos conflictos del rubio – ¿Sabes que su padre fue campeón local de soccer cuando estuvo en esta misma escuela? Supongo que simplemente lo trae en la sangre.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! No existe tal cosa, el ganar un campeonato o ser capitán del equipo es algo que se gana a través de práctica y mucho esfuerzo. No es cómo si Potter simplemente fuer a llegar al entrenamiento y hacer todo perfectamente. Por lo que se ve, nunca en su vida ha tocado un balón.   
\- Te vuelves a equivocar. Era bastante bueno el año pasado, las veces que jugábamos en clase de deportes dejaba a las chicas bastante impresionadas, pero, aunque el profesor Lockhart le insistió en que se uniera al equipo, nunca aceptó. No lo culpo, Lockhart es un idiota- terminó antes de morder su pastelillo – Pero probablemente este año el equipo realmente pueda ganar. Tú como capitán, Oliver Wood de portero, Potter y Weasley como delanteros… ya puedo sentir la copa en nuestras manos.  
\- Claro que ganaremos Blaise, pero definitivamente esos dos no estarán en mi equipo. Es un rotundo no.  
\- No es tu total decisión, apuesto a que ellos darán una buena prueba. De hecho, ¿por qué no apostamos?   
\- ¡Claro! ¿Cuánto dinero quieres perder?  
-Por supuesto que no, hagámoslo más interesante. Si Potter y Weasley entran al equipo, darás el discurso en el cumpleaños de Nott.   
\- ¿Tan aburrido se ha vuelvo?  
-No tienes idea…. Ah, pero yo escribiré el discurso.  
-Bien, pero si no entran, haremos la fiesta de Nott en tu casa.  
-Tenemos un trato  
“O”  
Cuando llegó al campo de Soccer realmente se sorprendió de ver al moreno, estaba usando una playera bastante pegada que dejaba ver su cuerpo mejor cuidado de lo que se había imaginado, no era que él se imaginara el cuerpo del moreno, claro que no. Tampoco se fijaba en lo apretado de su short o la manera en que caminaba. ¡Estaba perdiendo a cabeza!  
Un silbatazo del Profesor Lockhart lo regreso a la realidad.  
-Bienvenidos a las pruebas al equipo de soccer, como sabrán, este año tendremos un nuevo capitán, quien llegó recientemente de América, pero demostró su talento ante el consejo durante el verano. Aquellos que sean seleccionados, tendrán la fortuna de trabajar conmigo y con el Joven Draco Malfoy. Les pido un fuerte aplauso.  
Varios de los aspirantes aplaudieron con ganas, _aduladores_ pensó Draco.  
-Gracias entrenador. Espero que hoy realmente muestren su talento y compromiso con el equipo. Aquellos que sean elegidos deben saber que esto es una responsabilidad, si no están dispuestos a entregare todo al equipo, no los necesitamos.  
El silencio de los aspirantes reflejo su sorpresa. ¿Que esperaban? Si no estaban comprometidos, mejor que se fueran desde el principio.  
-Bien, Bien, y estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy también quiso decir que lo más importante es que nadie salga lastimado y todos estén felices, pero principalmente que se lo hagan saber a sus padres y al consejo. Así que, comencemos – el entrenador rompió la tensión y comenzó a armar los equipos para las pruebas, lo cual fue un desastre total, así que el rubio tuvo que reorganizar los equipos.  
-Ahora que tengo todo organizado, estoy seguro de que podrás realizar las pruebas junto con el señor Zabini, debo retirarme ahora. Envienme la lista de seleccionados después para que la apruebe   
-¿Qué? – dijo mirando a su amigo Italiano - ¿Así de fácil se va?  
-Oh mi querido Dragón, ¿en realidad pensaste que él se iba a ensuciar de algún modo?, básicamente tu harás todo el trabajo, pero no te apures, sabes que estoy para apoyarte – dijo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de él y lo guiaba para comenzar la prueba – oh! Y creo que el club de admiradores ya comenzó – le señalo con la cabeza a su derecha y pudo ver a Potter bajando la cabeza y un sonrojo pasarle por el rostro. Un sentimiento al que no quiso reconocer como felicidad le recorrió el estómago.  
-Comencemos las pruebas – Gritó a los aspirantes mientras luchaba por esconder su propio sonrojo.  
Dos horas después, las pruebas habían terminado. Había sido agotador, algunos niños de octavo se habían retirado a los primeros gritos del rubio, los que habían aguantado, carecían de talento. Había algunas excepciones claro, por ejemplo Potter, quien realmente lo impresionó pues daba buenas pasadas y puntería. Weasley por otro lado, se había mostrado nervioso y algo torpe, no lo había hecho del todo mal peor había mejores elementos que él. Estaban seguro que la presencia de Hermione en las pruebas había tenido mucho que ver.   
-Gracias por su esfuerzo. Los resultados serán publicados el próximo Lunes – Anunció, despidiendo así a los chicos que habían realizado la prueba.  
-Bien, creo que será mejor que vayas preparando ese discurso – le dijo Zabini mientras se acercaba con la red de balones  
-Aún no cantes victoria Blaise, estoy seguro que ganare esta apuesta  
-De cualquier forma, lo sabremos el lunes. ¡Te veo mañana!  
-¿Qué? ¿no me ayudarás a guardar el equipo?  
-Lo siento, debo atender mi cita con el dentista, así que no puedo – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se cargaba la maleta de entrenamiento  
-¡No lamentas nada! Maldito Italiano haragán -el rubio hacia un gesto arrugando la frente mientras veía como su amigo lo despedía de espaldas.  
Casi cuarenta minutos después había terminado de guardar todo y se dirigía a las duchas. Menos mal que Hermione se había retirado temprano para comenzar a preparar la casa para la llegada de sus padres.  
Parecía que ya todos se habían retirado, por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó el agua correr. Eso era algo que extrañaba de su vieja escuela, regaderas personales; aquí sólo estaban divididas por una pequeña pared para poner los instrumentos de aseo.  
Se quitó la ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia allá. No estaba de humor para platicar con nadie, así que tomaría la ducha más lejana al individuo que estuviera ahí. O eso pensaba hasta que al abrir la puerta se encontró con nada menos que Harry Potter, desnudo. Estaba de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados gracias al shampoo, así que no sintió su presencia, aunque la Anatomía de Draco vaya que la sintió. Y es que el moreno no estaba nada mal, tenía un cabello bastante revuelto que quedaba bien con sus facciones de la cara; sus brazos levemente marcados y su abdomen bastante definido por lo que podía observar. Y ese trasero que a Draco realmente le ponía a volar la imaginación, mientras pensaba en muchos otros lugares donde podría poner esas piernas.  
Cuando Draco regreso a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que estaba fantaseando con el que había sido su enemigo de la infancia, y vaya fantasías que habían pasado por su mente en menos de dos minutos. Cerró la puerta casi de golpe y corrió a tomar sus cosas para salir lo más rápido que pudo rumbo al estacionamiento.  
Abrió la puerta del carro y cuando se sentó se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas y manos. Quiso gritar de frustración cuando reconoció la erección que presumía entre las piernas, reacción que no tenía desde hace seis meses. No supo entonces si estaba feliz o aterrado, lo que si supo fue que aquello que creía que había perdido en América había regresado, gracias a Harry Potter.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5  
Estaba en la cocina de su casa, esperando a que dieran las 7 para que Ron pasara por él para ir a la cena con Hermione; el pelirrojo había conseguido prestado el Ford Anglia de su padre, así que se ofreció a pasar por él. Cualquier cosa que sirviera para no tener que pedirle a su papá que lo llevara, no tenía cara para verlo después de todo lo que había pasado por su mente cuando Malfoy había llegado a las pruebas con esa ropa ajustada y esa actitud de formar al mejor equipo haciendo que todos entregaran lo mejor de ellos en la cancha, era simplemente la combinación más sexy que el moreno había visto.   
-Así que, escuché que cenaras con Ron y Hermione- dijo su papá mientras entraba a la cocina.  
-Sí, iremos a su casa – Harry jugaba con la taza en que había estado tomado agua, la presencia de su padre le obligaba a distraerse con cualquier cosa, todo con tal de no mirarlo a la cara. A veces sentía que su padre podía leer las mentes, siempre que a su madre le pasaba algo, James era el primero en notarlo e ir al rescate de ella con sus palabras de aliento y sus mimos. Algo similar ocurría cuando era Harry, así que, en el asunto de ser gay, prefería no pensar en ello por si su papá decidía leer su mente. Hasta ahora, había funcionado.  
\- El trío de oro ser reúne de nuevo- dijo James divertido – es bueno saber que su amistad sigue siendo como antes   
\- Bueno, no creo que Ron quiera que sea como antes- dijo sonando un poco amargado  
-Bueno, sí. Recuerdo lo triste que estuvo cuando ella se fue para América, a ti parece que no te afectó hasta séptimo grado. Pero ¿no me digas que a ti también te gusta ella?   
\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no.  
\- Entonces ¿por qué ese tono amargado y esa cara larga? – entonces hizo un ademán para que Harry se sentará enfrente de él. La hora padre e hijo había llegado.  
-Bueno, es que presiento qué en cuánto ellos comiencen a salir oficialmente, de alguna manera perderé a mi mejor amigo.  
-Ya veo… Sabes, recuerdo que algo así le pasó a Sirius cuando tu madre y yo comenzamos a salir  
\- ¿De verdad?   
\- En serio, de hecho, en algún momento trato de separarnos. Hacia las cosas más infantiles que te puedas imaginar. Pero creo que al final se dio cuenta que no es que hubiera perdido un amigo, sino que había ganado una familia más grande.  
Harry lo pensó un momento, su padre siempre decía que los amigos eran la familia que elegimos, así que suponía que en realidad no perdería a Ron, recuperaría a su mejor amiga y volverían a ser, como los adultos solían llamarlos “El trío de oro”  
-Entonces, cancelaré las citas que había agendado para Hermione  
-Estarán bastante decepcionados – dijo James riendo – ¿Es eso lo único que te aflige? ¿O hay algo más que quieras contarme?  
Ahí estaba su papá con sus poderes mentales, pero antes de que Harry comenzará a tartamudear y pensar en todo lo que no quería pensar, el claxon de un carro sonó.  
-Bien, debo irme  
-Harry-lo llamó su papá antes de cruzar la puerta -recuerda que puedes contarme lo que sea.  
El moreno sólo lo escucho y dijo adiós con la mano, se dio vuelta y se apresuró a subirse al carro de Ron, entre menos pensara en lo decepcionados que estarían sus padres era mejor.  
-Hey hermano – saludo Ron – No necesitas correr, aún vamos con mucho tiempo.  
-Como sea, sólo necesito alejarme de las conversaciones paternales   
-ohh- Ron sabía lo difícil que se había vuelto para su amigo estar cerca de su padre después de descubrir que le gustaban los chicos, no quería decepcionarlo y esa era su carga más grande   
Anduvieron por un rato en silencio, hasta que Ron por fin lo vio tranquilo y trato de eliminar la tensión.  
\- ¿Así que le traes pastel a la señora Malfoy? Mi mamá me hizo traer galletas, pareciera que ellas no recuerdan que el señor Granger es dentista  
-Espera ¿Qué? ¿La señora Malfoy? ¿Por qué razón le daría el pastel de mi mamá a Narcisa Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la cena de hoy? – Ahora sí que estaba confundido, ¿Por qué la madre de la persona que había tratado de evitar estaría en la cena? Y justo ahí su cerebro le dio todas las respuestas – Ellos no están saliendo… ellos son hermanos  
\- ¡100 puntos para Potter! – dijo Ron divertido – pensé que Malfoy te lo había dicho, después de todo sabias que no salían juntos, hey ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?  
De pronto todas las piezas empezaron a encajar en su mente, nunca había preguntado qué clase de relación tenían esos dos, el descanso inicial que le ofreció saber que no salían había sido suficiente para él.   
Sintió como Ron se orillaba, no quería preocuparlo, pero esta noche la cena seria con Hermione y Robert Granger, pero también estarían Narcisa y Draco Malfoy. Había escuchado hace tiempo decir a su padre que Lucius Malfoy había fallecido, incluso había sentido tristeza por la situación del rubio, principalmente porque él sabía lo que era perder a alguien que querías. Pero esa noche, de todas las noches, cenarían con el chico que le estaba poniendo la vida de cabeza, ¡tenía que ser una jodida broma!  
-Escucha Harry- dijo Ron con tono serio mientras apagaba el carro – No tenemos que ir si no quieres. Entiendo que estés nervioso y para ti han sido muchas cosas desde su regreso, lamento haber querido presionarte, solo quiero que tu vida sea más tranquila, que seas feliz amigo.  
\- No entiendo porque te disculpas Ron -contesto con voz tranquila – tú No me has obligado a nada, excepto tal vez a probar para el equipo de soccer  
\- De eso hablo, me doy cuenta lo nervioso que él te pone y aún así…  
-¿Me pone nervioso?   
-Si, escucha, sé que Malfoy podrá haber sido un cabrón, pero también sé que ambos han madurado y si lo de ustedes va en serio…  
\- ¿Si va en serio?… ¿QUE? De que estas hablando Ron, yo no tengo nada serio con nadie, principalmente no con Malfoy  
\- ¿Ah no? – El pelirrojo se giró para verlo de frente y levanto una ceja en señal de “yo se algo que tu no sabes” - Bueno, Hermione y yo, más ella que yo si he de ser sincero, notamos esa fuerte conexión que ustedes tienen. Siempre peleando, pero buscándose uno al otro. Admirándose desde lejos, como lo definió ella  
\- ¿Malfoy y yo? Eso es lo más ridículo que has dicho   
-Bueno, ella también dijo que tal vez tú no quisieras contarlo  
\- Es que no hay nada que contar- dijo comenzando a molestarse – hemos sido enemigos por años, no sé en qué maldito momento pueden notar atracción entre nosotros. Sí, me doy cuenta de que ha cambiado un poco y a veces trata de ser amable, pero después vuelve a ser un arrogante, insensible, prepotente, sarcástico, consentido y un sinfín de cosas que podría agregar a la lista.  
-Entonces dime, ¿porque te pone tan nervioso el hecho de que vayamos a cenar con ellos?   
-No son nervios, simplemente que me tomas por sorpresa. Me hubiera gustado ver tu reacción cuando te enteraste.  
-Bueno yo amigo mío, lo averigüe por mi propia cuenta. Así que, si realmente no te interesa Malfoy, no te molestará que te diga que las hermanas Patil están preguntando mucho por él, Hermione está cansada de tantas preguntas. Supongo que para ti estará bien si él comienza a salir con alguien más.  
\- ¡Claro que está bien! Malfoy puede salir con quien quiera.  
Ron arrancó el carro y en silencio llegaron a la casa Granger-Malfoy Ambos, con sus respectivos postres, bajaron del auto y tocaron el timbre.  
Antes de poder darse cuenta, una enorme melena castaña estaba pegada a las mejillas del moreno, mientras unos delgados brazos se enredaban en su cuello. Y Harry juraría que sentía mojado el hombro.  
-Vamos Hermione, vas a asfixiarlo -dijo Ron divertido a sus espaldas   
Cuando su amiga lo soltó pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba limpiándose algunas lágrimas  
-Oh Harry, ¡no sabes cómo me alegra verte! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! – un carraspeo la hizo corregir- a los dos, ¡Claro! Tengo tanto que contarles. Y tú, - dijo señalando con el dedo al moreno- tienes tanto que contarme.  
-También me alegro mucho de verte Hermione – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – en verdad tenemos mucho que platicar – dijo con un tono entre acusador y juguetón.  
\- ¡Chicos! - escucharon decir al Sr. Granger mientras llegaba hasta el vestíbulo – Creí que nunca volvería ver esta escena – y acto seguido abrazo a los dos chicos… Harry no pudo evitar pensar que “de tal palo tal astilla”  
-Robert, asfixiaras a estos chicos si no los sueltas pronto- La voz de Narcissa Malfoy se escuchó cantarina mientras se les unía en la bienvenida.  
-Señora Malfoy – saludo educadamente Ron- encantado de verla  
\- Buenas noches-Saludo un poco más tímido Harry, después de todo el que quería quedar bien era su amigo, él no estaba tratando de conquistar as ninguno de sus hijos.- He traído un pastel que envía mi madre, espero no se haya batido en el camino, ya sabe, el chofer no era muy bueno.  
\- ¡Oh que amable! Asegúrate de agradecerle a tu madre por el detalle  
-Yo también he traído un postre- agregó Ron rápidamente- son galletas que mi madre les envía junto con sus saludos. Y por cierto, el chofer era excelente – dijo mirando acusadoramente a Harry, quien solo pudo soltar una risa divertida.  
-Oh chicos, son ustedes muy amables. Pero pasen a la sala, la cena estará lista en unos minutos.   
Los chicos se dejaron conducir por la Narcisa a la sala. Harry pudo notar la casa acogedora que tenían, se notaba que el orden reinaba ahí, era lo mínimo que saldría de la unión de Granger con Malfoy. Una vez en la sala tomaron asiento y mientras Ron le hacía platica al padre de su amiga acerca de su trabajo, él pudo notar encima de la chimenea las fotos familiares.   
Había una donde se mostraban los 4 en la nieve y sonreían felices a la cámara, también había una de Malfoy con el Sr. Granger en un juego de soccer, Hermione y Narcisa se veían en la siguiente presumiendo unos boletos para una obra. En todas las fotos ellos realmente se veían como una familia, podía ver al rubio feliz y algo en su interior dio un pequeño brinco, quiso pensar que era hambre, porque la plática con Ron realmente lo había dejado incómodo consigo mismo.  
Al final de la fila de fotografías pudo ver un cuadro con muchas fotografías pequeñas, era Draco con unos 2 años aproximadamente, en la primera estaba con un traje de marinero llorando, en la siguiente reía a la cámara y trataba de alcanzar algo al frente, en otra tenía un disfraz de Batman enfrente de una casa y había una donde estaba Lucius Malfoy cargando al bebé que suponía era Draco.  
-Buenas noches a todos- La voz del rubio hizo que se volteara con la fotografía en la mano, ¡ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había parado a tomarla! El sonrojo en su cara indicaba que había estado pensando de más en su situación, y cuando sintió la mirada que se clavaba primero en su rostro y después bajaba lentamente a su mano, ya era demasiado tarde para esconder la evidencia.  
-La cena esta lista- anunció la Sra. Malfoy, salvándolo de tener que dar explicaciones.  
-Entonces, adelante por favor –Indico Draco a todos, a propósito, Harry se quedó al final para volver a poner el cuadro en su lugar, y cuando se dio la vuelta para pasar la puerta estaba cerrada y el chico que lo había tenido confundido desde sus llegada estaba recargado en la puerta.  
-Así que, ¿encontraste algo interesante? – dijo mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Harry, totalmente congelado en su lugar, se preguntaba si estaba enojado y si le gritaría por haber hurgado en su pasado.  
-Yo…  
-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué sostenías mi foto? – se acercaba cada vez más, así que él caminaba hacia atrás, hasta que choco con la pared de la chimenea  
-Está bien, lo siento. No pretendía meterme en tu vida…  
-¿Es eso? Porque a mí me parece que estas muy interesado en mi – Puso sus manos acorralándolo y acerco su cara a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia – podrías pedirlo ¿sabes? Ta vez me convenzas – ahora realmente no podía pensar, parecía que iban a besarse en cualquier momento y su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a recibirlo. ¿Qué estaba planeando Malfoy? ¿Era esta una nueva forma de torturar a Harry? ¿Acaso había descubierto el secreto de Harry? Las alarmas se encendieron en su cerebro. No podía arriesgarse de esa manera a que todos supieran que era gay – o será que ¿Necesito convencerte yo? – dijo poniendo un mano en su hombro. Las sensaciones que mando ese movimiento a todo su cuerpo, hicieron que una parte especifica de su anatomía empezara a despertar ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto con solo un pequeño toque?   
Y así, tan rápido como había comenzado, Malfoy se separó  
-Será mejor que vayamos a cenar – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Madre es una excelente cocinera, no querrás perderte sus guisados.  
No sabía que era lo que acababa de pasar, un minuto había estado a punto de besarlo y al siguiente lo ignoraba olímpicamente. En la cena Malfoy estaba siendo un anfitrión encantador, sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria y eso lo estaba volviendo loco ¿Quién carajo creía Malfoy que era? ¿De verdad pensaba que podía ponerlo así y después dejarlo? Y, para empezar, ¿Acaso sabía que Harry era gay? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Sus amigos no lo traicionarían de esa manera, principalmente sabiendo todo lo que significaba ese secreto para él. Pero entonces, ¿Acaso él mismo era gay? ¿No tenían los gays algo así como un radar para encontrarse? Claro que él nunca había identificado a uno, pero suponía que se debía a que era nuevo en todo eso.  
-Así que, ¿Cómo estuvieron las pruebas de soccer? ¿Realmente estará todos en el equipo? - la pregunta del sr. Granger lo saco de sus pensamientos – Vamos Draco, cuéntanos.  
-Robert, sabes perfectamente que eso sería incorrecto – lo reprendió la mamá de Draco  
-¡Oh querida! Pero qué ventajas tiene entonces tener a Draco de capitán si no podemos saber a quienes eligieron antes del Lunes – argumentó mientras tomaba una galleta  
-¡Papá! – chilló Hermione  
-No deberían estar preocupados – intervino Draco- he elegido al mejor equipo. Este año ganaremos el campeonato.  
\- Entonces estoy seguro de que ustedes entraron chicos – dijo el padre de Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron – después de todo he escuchado que son bastante buenos.  
-Bueno, Harry lo es, yo solo he practicado mucho- dijo Ron mientras se sonrojaba  
-¿En serio? Y si eres tan bueno, ¿porque es tu primer año haciendo la prueba?  
-¡Papá!  
-¡Robert!- Narcisa y Hermione le reprendieron al mismo tiempo.  
\- Esta bien – Dijo el moreno restándole importancia – es solo que este año tengo una razón importante para entrar- los ruidos del rubio mientras se ahogaba con el agua que había estado tomando lo hicieron voltear a verlo ¿Acaso había pensado que se refería a él? Vaya egocentrista, él había estado hablando de Ron, para quien parecía ser importante. Pero la expresión de shock que mostraba era una joya, no tenía por qué desmentirlo ¿Cierto? Además, él también sabía cómo jugar. Mientras todos ayudaban a Draco a limpiarse, el moreno capto su mirada y le guiñó un ojo. Bien, con eso la noche valdría la pena completamente.  
Al final de la cena, Draco levanto los platos y se dirigió a lavarlos, para sorpresa de todos, Ron se ofreció a acompañarlo.  
El Sr. Granger y la Sra. Malfoy se disculparon y dijeron que irían a acomodar las cajas de estudio que sus hijos aún no habían desempacado. Así que Hermione y Harry fueron a la recamara de ella por el souvenir que le tenía preparado.  
-Oh Harry, estoy tan feliz de que realmente vinieras a cenar – dijo ella mientras buscaba en su armario  
\- No podía ser de otra forma, después de todo seguimos siendo amigos   
\- y hay tanto que me debes contar – agrego ella  
\- No tanto como tu emparentando con los Malfoy – se rio el moreno  
\- Fue de verdad la sorpresa más grande que mi padre pudo darme. Pero definitivamente Narcisa es una gran mujer, me ha ayudado mucho en cosas de mujeres y además es muy inteligente, supongo que por eso Draco es así de bueno para la escuela.  
\- ¿De verdad estas tan bien con eso? – Pregunto un poco sorprendido  
-Bueno, por supuesto que al principio los dos nos opusimos, pero nuestros padres se complementan en tantas cosas y se hacen tan felices que al final solo nos resignamos. Después nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos y créeme, Draco es mucho más que un niño consentido. Es realmente un buen hermano. Espera, ¿Tu estas bien con esto? – dijo un poco preocupada  
-Vamos Herms, tú lo has dicho, si tú eres feliz con eso – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa  
\- Entonces, ¿me contaras de tu vida estos años? – puso su mirada de lo sé todo, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca.  
Así que, comenzó contándole cosas vanas, como algunos chismes de los chicos y chicas de su clase. Hasta que se armó de valor y le dijo como se había descubierto gay al no querer besar a Ginny, y comenzar a notar más a los chicos de su clase. Y el miedo que le daba que sus padres lo descubrieran y se sintieran decepcionados.   
-Bueno, debo decirte que no me sorprende Harry - dijo en tono maternal mientras tomaba sus manos  
-¿Cómo que no te sorprende? ¡Ron tardo meses en asimilarlo!  
-Eso tampoco me sorprende- dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa – a veces es un poco tarado. Pero es que Ginny siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y tú siempre preferías ir tras Charlie cuando niños.  
Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Claro que siempre iba tras él, era un hombre fuerte, que los defendía y consentía a partes iguales y Harry lo encontraba tan varonil y misterioso que era imposible quitarle la vista de encima… Vaya, por algo Hermione era considerada tan lista, ella probablemente lo había sabido antes que él mismo.  
-¿Es esto una nueva revelación para ti? – preguntó cautelosa Hermione  
-Bueno, digamos que acabo de entender por qué siempre eres la alumna más destacada.  
^.^

Cuando se había levantado a lavar los platos iba a esperar unos minutos para pedirle a Harry que lo ayudara, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando fue Ron quien se ofreció rápidamente. ¿Qué carajos pretendía arruinando sus planes?  
Iban por la cuarta cuchara cuando el pelirrojo hablo.  
-Así que creo que necesitamos hablar – su tono era solemne.  
-Te he dicho todo lo que necesito a través de Hermione, si la lastimas de alguna manera lo pagaras caro – dijo mostrando una cara amenazadora  
-Entonces creo que de cierta forma estas dando tu bendición – dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente – pero déjame decirte que yo también tengo alguien por quien me preocupo y a quien no quiero que dañes.  
Se quedó en shock. ¿Exactamente que sabía la comadreja?  
-No sé de qué hablas- dijo pasándole los cubiertos para que enjugara   
-Escucha Malfoy – dijo girándose hacia él – él está descubriendo esta nueva parte de su vida, esta espantado, nervioso y no tiene ningún referente anterior. Si tu solo lo quieres molestar, te pido que te alejes. Pero si vas en serio, solo te pido que le tengas paciencia.  
-Yo… - Lo había dejado sin habla. Al descubrir todo lo que Harry estaba despertando en él primero se había sentido confundido, pero después había visto una oportunidad para recuperar todo lo que una vez creyó perdido. Pero ahora ahí estaba Weasley, hablando de una ¿Relación seria? ¿Tenerle paciencia? ¿Entonces Potter era realmente gay?   
-He notado como lo miras, y la manera en que se ponen nerviosos cuando creen estar solos, ¡Por Dios, Malfoy! – caminó para guardar los trastes secos – cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se da cuenta de la química que tienen, así que por favor dejen de pensar tanto en el resto de mundo. Podrías enseñarle a Harry a dejar de preocuparse por lo que digan los demás.  
\- Weasley – dijo mientras se secaba las manos – ¿acaso me estás diciendo que vaya y seduzca a tu mejor amigo?  
\- No… o bueno, tal vez. Estoy diciendo que me enferma verlo babear por ti – escucho la risa del rubio, no era de burla, pero tampoco le agrado demasiado – y que tu estés jugando al cazador con él. Así que háganse un favor y aclaren que quieren ser.  
\- ¿Así que no te importa que corrompa a tu, al parecer, inexperto amigo?  
\- ¡Oye! Que yo no he dicho eso – se volteó dispuesto a retirar su apoyo, pero la pequeña sonrisa que el rubio mostraba lo hizo cambiar de opinión – te advierto hurón, que no te confíes, puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa – le lanzo la última taza y salió de la cocina.  
Así que Potter era gay y además inexperto. Draco se preguntó si era la inocencia que mostraba Harry lo que le atraía o si era él en general. La primera opción le vendría de maravilla, eso significaría que solo necesitaba encontrar a alguien inocente y poder evitar todo el rollo de los sentimientos; sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que no era eso lo que despertaba su lívido, si no el Potter que era decidido, decía lo que pensaba, tomaba decisiones apresuradas y que parecía a punto de salir corriendo cada vez que lo tenía cerca.   
Prácticamente la comadreja le había dicho que solo haría falta un empujón para que el moreno estuviera con él, pero también le había advertido que si lo usaba únicamente como un experimento no se lo perdonaría. _No es cómo si tuviera que hacerle caso a la comadreja se dijo solo no me gustaría que Hermione quedara en una posición difícil._   
^.^  
Cuando Ron los alcanzó en el cuarto de su amiga, parecía como si el tiempo de verdad no hubiera pasado. Estaban platicando y pasando el tiempo como antes, las bromas de Ron, Hermione haciendo los comentarios más maduros y reflexivos y él siendo él, sin necesidad de fingir ni tratar de ocultar lo que realmente pensaba.  
-Así que, ¿Qué dicen si vamos al parque al final de la calle? – propuso Ron- estoy seguro de que nuestros nombres siguen gravados debajo del túnel de gusano.  
-Vaya, ¿Quién diría que el trio de oro hacía vandalismo? – Draco estaba entrando al cuarto y se acomodaba en una silla con tanta elegancia que Harry pensó que su actual postura (recargado en la pared y con una pierna flexionada) era un insulto para la vista.  
-Oh cállate Hurón, después de todo tú eras el único vándalo de esa época –a pesar de que Ron le había dicho Hurón, Malfoy no parecía enojado. Algo ahí estaba raro, parecían tranquilos de contar con la presencia del otro, como si tuvieran una especie de tregua.   
\- ¿Vienes Draco? – la intervención de Hermione parecía tranquila, ¿acaso todos estaban de acuerdo en llevarse bien?   
-Solo porque no confió en la comadreja – el corazón de Harry dio un brinco cuando se volteó y sus ojos color plata lo miraron fijamente, claro que él no rompería el contacto visual, no quería parecer un cobarde – estoy seguro que encontraré de que hablar con Potter   
Fue consiente del sonrojo que subía por su cara _No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes maldita sea_ pero claro, su cuerpo nunca hacia lo que le pedía - Seguro que sí – dijo tratando de controlar su voz.   
Caminaron rumbo al parque mientras Malfoy les contaba en que consistirían los entrenamientos, la verdad es que tenía un plan muy bueno que consistía en explotar al máximo las habilidades de cada quien, además de algunos nuevos ejercicios traídos seguramente de América. Contrario a lo que Harry pensó, no hablaba con tono prepotente, sino incluyéndose en el equipo y parecía un líder nato. Una vez ahí, estuvieron buscando sus nombres entre los de muchos otros que también trataron de inmortalizarse en un antiguo juego de metal.  
-¿Alguien más quiere unas crepas? – todos voltearon a ver a Ron con cara de sorpresa -¿Qué? Estoy en pleno crecimiento, necesito alimentarme bien  
\- Parece que su apetito crece de manera proporcional a él – dijo Harry   
-¡Oh vamos!, lo dice el chico que ganó el concurso de comer pie de manzana en las olimpiadas del año pasado  
\- Sólo porque a ti ya no te dejan participar desde que ganaste cuatro concursos seguidos. Además, los gemelos me retaron, no iba a darles mi dinero fácilmente.  
\- Ya quiero ver a que le apuestan este año Fred y George – comentó emocionada Hermione. Siempre se había llevado bien con ellos y parecía emocionada de saber que podría apostar por sus amigos.  
\- Tal vez deberíamos hacer algunas apuestas en el equipo – por la expresión en su cara parecía que Malfoy estaba tramando algo bastante malo – El dinero no me caería mal.  
\- ¿Qué clase de apuestas tienes pensada? – pregunto Harry rápidamente  
\- Algo cómo quién detiene más jugadas del equipo contrario, quien da mejores pases o quien mete más goles – se pasó una mano por el cabello – o que jugador se ve más sexy esta temporada  
Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no responder que, en eso, el rubio no tendría competencia  
-No pierdas tu tiempo Malfoy, el ganador será Harry – Hermione y Draco voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Ron - ¿Qué? Es la verdad, tiene como 4 clubs de fans por toda la escuela. Incluso hay chicas que me ofrecen dinero por un pedazo de su cabello  
\- Por supuesto que no – se defendió el moreno – solo es Katie Bell  
-Solo te has enterado de ella porque he hecho un buen trabajo alejándolas – dijo el pelirrojo orgulloso – he tenido que usar mis encantos más de una vez  
\- ¿Ah sí? – la voz de Hermione había tomado ese tono de “estas en problemas” que Harry había extrañado  
\- ¡NO! – dijo inmediatamente su amigo mientras su cara se ponía roja  
\- Yo escuche lo contrario – agregó tranquilamente Draco – y lo dijo con mucho orgullo  
-Cállate hurón   
\- Vamos Potter, dejemos que Hermione le aclare algunas cosas a la comadreja – el rubio comenzó a caminar   
\- Suerte Ron – dijo mientras contenía su risa   
\- Oh vaya que la necesitará- agrego Hermione  
Caminó detrás de Draco y solo pudo escuchar como Ron le gritaba “mal amigo” a lo lejos.  
Salieron del parque y comenzaron a caminar por las calles desiertas del vecindario  
-¿Estará bien que nos alejemos tanto? – pregunto el moreno preocupado porque después no pudieran encontrarlos  
\- No te preocupes Potter, no querrás escuchar cuando mi hermanita le ponga las reglas claras a la comadreja  
Harry se quedó parado por unos segundos - ¿pasa algo? – pregunto el rubio regresando sus pasos  
-Oh… es solo que me parece raro escucharte decirle hermana  
-Bueno, tampoco ha sido fácil para mí, créeme. Pero ella es una gran chica – dijo sonriendo – tu amigo será muy afortunado si ella le hace caso  
Harry sonrió. Ese Draco que no humillaba a las demás personas le agradaba bastante, de hecho, su cuerpo le decía que estaba bastante cómodo con el otro chico. Justo ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con él, algo que lo ponía nervioso y sacaba sus mayores temores a flote.  
Justo cuando iba a preguntar si había un lugar exacto al que se dirigían, el rubio se paró y abrió unas enredaderas que colgaban por el muro de una casa con el letrero “SE VENDE”  
-Vamos – indicó Draco mientras pasaba por el espacio que había para entrar al patio de esa casa, al ver que Harry dudaba agregó - ¿Miedo, potter?  
\- Ni un poco – contestó pasando antes que él. Cuando salió de otro lado la vista era sorprendente, había un pequeño lago artificial con peces dorados dentro y algunas luces de lámparas pequeñas iluminaban el lugar. En la parte de en medio, había algunas bancas blancas con almohadas. El lugar era realmente bonito.  
-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- La voz sedosa del rubio le indico que estaba detrás de él, más cerca de lo que hubiera esperado. Su cuerpo se puso tenso y en el estómago comenzó a sentir un hormigueo que subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo. Giró lentamente y se encontró con la mirada plata que comenzaba a hacerse más y más conocida para él - Vamos, te enseñaré la mejor parte de esta casa- dijo caminando lentamente.  
Harry no había notado el árbol que tenía una casa de madera en él. Subió detrás de Malfoy, por dentro, la casa tenia algunos almohadones y una pequeña lámpara, era un cuartel muy acogedor.  
-Es hermosa- dijo externando su pensamiento  
\- Gracias, la hice con mi padre – dijo sentándose e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo –Vamos, no creerás que entraría a cualquier casa – dijo fingiéndose insultado – esta era mi casa – agregó con voz suave mientras fijaba la vista en la pared.  
Se imaginó la cantidad de recuerdos que le traería ese lugar, suponía que, aunque Robert era una buena persona, perder a un padre era una cicatriz que te acompañaba por siempre. Verlo con esa mirada baja y sumido en sus recuerdos hacía que su corazón se contrajera y las ganas de confortarlo llegaron con tanta fuerza que no pudo reprimirlas.  
No supo en que momento su mano se posó sobre la del rubio, y la apretó.  
Cuando Draco alzó la mirada ésta reflejaba su sorpresa, fue de los ojos esmeraldas a las manos entrelazadas. Harry pensó que tal vez se enojaría, pero no tuvo la fuerza para quitar su mano.  
De pronto sintió cómo lo jalaba hacia él, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Draco Malfoy lo estaba besando.   
Y justo ahí, dejo de pensar.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6   
Sintió la mano del rubio soltarse del apretón que hasta hace poco sostenían, eso lo hizo pensar que cortaría el beso, pero Draco dirigió ambas manos a su cara y con un movimiento rápido profundizó aquel beso.  
Su lengua comenzó a moverse en la boca del moreno y las sensaciones en todo su cuerpo salieron disparadas. No sabía si él estaba correspondiendo bien ese beso, pero esperaba poder hacer sentir a Malfoy aunque sea la mitad de lo bien que él se estaba sintiendo.  
De pronto su cuerpo fue empujado hasta quedar acostado, no se permitía abrir los ojos porque en verdad no quería arruinar el momento. Draco Malfoy se puso encima de él; con una mano sostenía su cuerpo para no aplastar a Harry y con la otra comenzó a recorrer su cara, bajando por su cuello y su pecho hasta que se coló debajo de su playera. Aquel contacto hizo que Harry se arqueara involuntariamente ¡Dios! Sus manos eran el paraíso.   
Cuando comenzó a recorrer su torso, el miembro de Harry ya estaba completamente erecto. Trató de empujar el cuerpo hacia atrás para evitar que el rubio lo notara, sin embargo, la dureza del piso le hizo recordar que estaba acostado y no podía poner más distancia que la que ya tenía. Draco sí que notó ese movimiento y se juntó aún más a su cuerpo, mostrando cómo él no era el único excitado, ese simple roce de sus erecciones hizo que Harry recobrara un poco de la cordura que creía tener. Puso una mano entre su cuerpo y el de Malfoy, tratando de empujarlo, pero en ese momento el rubio bajo la mano a su pantalón y todo intento de alejarlo quedó olvidado.  
-Si quieres que pare ahora es el momento para decírmelo – le susurró al oído. Harry pensó en lo injusto que era que dijera eso justo cuando no estaba pensando claramente. Como toda respuesta, lo jaló para besarlo profundamente.   
Draco pegó su cuerpo al de Harry y desabrocho sus propios pantalones. Realmente estaba sintiendo al moreno temblar bajo él. El primer roce de sus miembros lo hizo morderse los labios para no gritar, Harry por su parte no se cohibió y dejo salir un gemido que a Draco le hizo pensar que iba a correrse solo de escucharlo. Juntó los penes de ambos y comenzó a masturbarlos juntos. Todo se volvió jadeos, qué Draco no pudo identificar de que boca provenían, sudor y saliva. Eran dos cuerpos torpemente entrelazados, que habían dejado de lado la vergüenza, el pudor y seguramente el sentido común también. Sintió que estaba a punto de correrse mientras mordía el lóbulo derecho de Harry, así que trato de avisarle con algo que sonó solo un poco más coherente que un aullido, por toda respuesta sintió al otro chico enterrando los dedos en su espalda, y entre jadeos y rasguños ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo.  
Como en toda actividad que provoca tanta liberación de adrenalina, una vez que se termina, vuelves a ver la realidad. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar ahí, había tenido la mejor corrida de su vida con nada menos que Harry Potter. Su cara en ese momento debía reflejar toda la cantidad de emociones que le recorrían, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por él mismo ahora. Sintió al moreno llevarse las manos a la cara ¿estaría llorando? ¡Dios! Draco nunca había sido bueno para consolar a la gente, y definitivamente no después de haber tenido semejante encuentro. Estaba consciente de que se había dejado llevar, a pesar de que Weasley le había advertido, solo había reaccionado a sus impulsos (Algo que JAMAS había dejado que pasara).  
-Vaya, eso fue… interesante – la voz de Potter lo sacó de su charla mental.  
Bien, no parece estar llorando pensó aliviado, pero su brazo derecho cubría sus ojos así que no podía estar del todo seguro. Draco se estaba debatiendo entre salir corriendo o enfrentarse a cualquiera que fuera la reacción del otro chico, por segunda vez en la noche le hizo caso a su instinto.  
Con un movimiento lento pero firme, retiro el brazo de a cara de Harry y se plantó de frente, sí le iba a recriminar, culpar o golpear, sería mejor que lo hiciera rápido. Los ojos verdes se abrieron por la sorpresa y Draco trató de encontrar odio o acusación en ellos, pero solo pudo ver confusión y timidez en ellos.   
-Si vas a decir que lo lamentas, realmente te golpeare – Harry parecía haber recuperado su tono de voz normal y parecía mucho más seguro que el chico que había llegado a la cena hace escasas tres horas.   
-No lo haré – dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle incorporarse – pero me gustaría saber cómo te sientes con respecto a lo que acaba de suceder.  
-No soy una niñita Malfoy  
-Después de esto, creo que puedes usar mi nombre de pila, te lo has ganado – puso una leve sonrisa de lado, aquella que tenía reservada solo para personas especiales – vayamos adentro a limpiarnos un poco- le tendió una mano para que se incorporara y se dirigieron a la casa.  
“O”  
El lunes por la mañana fue el primero en un año que Harry se planteó seriamente no ir a la escuela, no le parecía tan malo soportar los interrogatorios paternales como lo sería tener que ver a Draco Malfoy después de lo ocurrido en la casa del árbol. Había tenido un fin de semana de tortura, a cada paso que daba recordaba lo que había pasado, y el darse cuenta de que no se arrepentía de lo sucedido le hacía sentirse terriblemente mal con sus padres.  
No sabía qué pasaría ahora con Malfoy, después de todo no habían hablado seriamente de tema. Habían platicado un poco de sus familias y regresado para encontrar a Ron y Hermione, ninguno abordó el tema y Harry tenía muchísimas dudas, pero no iba a portarse como una chica, definitivamente había sido cosa del momento y debía entender que Malfoy no quería algo serio ni nada por el estilo, por mucho que eso le estuviera provocando un nudo en el estómago.   
Cuando por fin llegó a la escuela, después de un largo camino en compañía de su padre y sus poderes telepáticos, notó lo mucho que le sudaban las manos y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir cada vez que veía un reflejo de cabello rubio ¿Cómo exactamente debía actuar? Tenía dos opciones, podría actuar como si no le importara nada y dejar claro que solo había sido cosa del momento o podía encarar a Malfoy, decirle exactamente como se estaba sintiendo y dejar que él le aclarara que seguía después de esto.   
Cuando giró hacia el pasillo que daba al salón de Química lo menos que esperaba era encontrarse con Draco Malfoy tonteando con una de las hermanas Patil, no estaba seguro de cuál era, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que la sangre e empezaba a hervir cuando veía cómo regalaba una de sus sonrisas con tanta facilidad.  
-¡Harry!  
La voz de Ginny le hizo voltear, no muy seguro de cuál era la sensación que su estómago le estaba esparciendo al resto del cuerpo  
-Hey ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuando la pelirroja lo alcanzó se obligó a controlar su cuerpo y sus reacciones, no debía armar ningún tipo de escena, se repitió mentalmente  
-Ginny, voy a clase de Química ¿Qué sucede? – bien, al parecer la voz le había salido lo más tranquila que podía en una circunstancia así.  
-Pues te traigo la invitación a la parrillada que tendremos este miércoles, ya sabes por mi cumpleaños y el de Percy, no pudimos celebrarlos en Agosto así que lo haremos ahora. Claro que yo quería algo para mi sola pero ya sabes como es mi mamá y ¿Harry? ¿Estas escuchándome?  
Pero el moreno solo podía ver a la figura del rubio alejándose con paso veloz, huía de él y eso era bastante obvio, pues bien, su decisión estaba bastante clara ahora.  
^.^  
A las 2:30, Draco quería seguir sin salir de la biblioteca. Había conseguido un justificante de Lockhart para todo el día con el pretexto de “elegir un equipo ganador que lo haga lucir como el excelente entrenador que es usted” y había pasado el día entero escondido en la oficina del equipo de soccer. No podía ver a Potter a la cara, no después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. No era que se arrepintiera, pero no podía arriesgarse a cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado. Habían regresado a Inglaterra para remendar lo que él había hecho en América, toda su familia había dejado sus vidas allá para apoyarlo, no podía ser tan malditamente mal agradecido y volver a mandar todo a la mierda solo porque le gustaba un chico.   
Porque claro que Potter le gustaba, con ese sentido del humor y esa manera de llevarle la contra, además de ese cuerpo que hacía que Draco no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima. Pero definitivamente, nada iba a suceder entre ellos, se alejaría de esa tentación de una buena vez.  
Cuando llegó a la cancha a las 3 de la tarde, todos los aspirantes estaban ansiosos por ver los resultados que Zabini estaba colgando en la tabla de anuncios, así que optó por mantener su distancia hasta que se retirarán los que no habían sido seleccionados, no tenía ganas de consolar ni aguantar reclamos.  
-Así que… Comenzaré a escribir el discurso para el cumpleaños de Theo, ¡muero por escucharte decirlo!  
\- ¿Acaso tu madre te tiro de pequeño Zabini? – El rubio realmente estaba sacando su frustración – deberías comenzar a arreglar tu casa para recibir a los invitados de Nott.  
\- Oh no Malfoy, gané esta apuesta limpiamente. Potter y Weasley entraron al equipo, y te pido que no te atrevas a desquitar tu mal humor conmigo. – lo malo de tener amigos, pensó Draco, era que aprendían a conocer tus cambios de humor.  
Suspiró   
-Weasley está como remplazo y técnicamente eso no es entrar en el equipo- Sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su amigo. Bien, su día comenzaba a mejorar- ahora si me disculpas, iré a motivar a mi equipo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia los elegidos que ya habían formado filas  
-¡NO TE ATREVAS A SALIRTE DE ESTO CON TECNICISMOS MALFOY! – fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de su amigo.  
El entrenamiento fue bastante efectivo, realmente había logrado elegir un equipo muy bueno y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción. No obstante, el tener a la persona que estaba poniendo su vida de cabeza en short y camiseta ajustada durante 50 minutos lo hacía dudar de la decisión que hacia tan solo unas horas había tomado.   
Cuando finalmente dio por finalizado el entrenamiento, lo único que quería era huir a su casa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se acercaba al moreno, tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos salieran a flote antes que su mente y lo delataran de lo que realmente deseaba.  
Cuando vio como todos los jugadores, sin excepción alguna, caminaron a los vestidores, una ola de decepción se instaló en su pecho. ¿Qué esperaba? Después de la manera en que lo había ignorado y la forma en que había dejado que una de las hermanas Patil le coqueteara tan descaradamente era lo menos que se merecía. Terminó de levantar el material de la práctica y se despidió de su co capitán. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento recordó que Hermione se había llevado el carro, así que le tocaría caminar hasta su casa, perfecto pensó justo lo que necesito, más tiempo para pensar.  
Se colgó la maleta de la practica al hombro y caminó con el arrepentimiento cubriéndole la espalda, tal vez fue por eso que no sintió cuando lo jalaron de brazo derecho y la cintura unos metros. Estaba a punto de golpear a su atacante cuando unos ojos verdes esmeralda se posicionaron frente a los suyos. Y todas sus defensas quedaron olvidadas.  
-Escúchame muy bien Malfoy- el tono de Potter variada entre firme y nervioso, cosa que le hizo reír internamente, hasta pensó que era de cierta manera dulce- yo no soy ninguna niñita, no estaba esperando que comenzáramos una bonita historia de amor y todo eso, pero ¡MALDITA SEA DEBERÍAS AL MENOS HABLARME CLARO Y NO SER UN MALDITO COBARDE QUE SE ESCONDE TODO EL DÍA PARA NO ENFRENTARME!  
Draco soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y dibujo en su cara una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba tranquilizara un poco al moreno, ¡Reacción equivocada! Potter dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar. Si Draco dejaba que se fuera sería muy fácil olvidar la situación y dejar que lo odiara, él amaba las salidas fáciles, prefería eso que hablar de sentimientos. Prefería eso que ser valiente.   
Hubiera sido lo mejor, lo más sensato, pero con Harry Potter su cordura no funcionaba. Así que lo alcanzó, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó.  
^.^  
Sintió la húmeda lengua del rubio abriéndose paso entre sus labios, así que tardó alrededor de un minuto de recordar que acababa de reírse de él.  
Se separó. Su cuerpo aún estaba agitado, por algunos segundos se quedaron mirando, ambos trataban de calmar sus respiraciones.  
-Bien Potter, soy un maldito cobarde. No entiendo que fue lo que sucedió el viernes y no logro sacarte de mi cabeza. Debí dejar que te fueras, no volver a verte seria la salida fácil para mí – soltó un poco de aire – pero aquí estas, enfrentándome cara a cara, porque siempre has sido mucho más valiente que yo. Y cuando se trata de ti simplemente no puedo tomar la salida fácil.  
Eso definitivamente era ir al grano, Harry no podría ser así de directo, seguía teniendo demasiados bloqueos mentales. Claro que agradecía la sinceridad y sobre todo, se sentía un poco importante por lo que estaba haciendo sentir al rubio.  
El minuto de silencio comenzó a prolongarse, sabía que debía decir algo pero no sabía qué hacer. Cuando decidió enfrentarlo no pensó recibir esa respuesta, creía que solo terminarían peleando como lo hacían siempre.  
-Creí que nunca llegaría este día, pero parece que te he dejado sin palabras- la imagen corporal del rubio demostraba que ahora estaba tranquilo. Los hombros relajados, la cabeza ladeada y los labios ligeramente abiertos; definitivamente tenía mucho que aclarar, pero decidió hacer lo que mejor le salía cuando debía tomar una decisión importante, ceder a sus impulsos. Se abrazó a Draco Malfoy.


End file.
